vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer of Red (Karna)
|-|Lancer of Red= |-|Launcher= Summary Lancer of "Red" ("赤"のランサー, "Aka" no Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Shirou Kotomine of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Originally summoned by one of the five puppet Masters of the Red Faction, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou. Lancer's True Name is Karna (カルナ, Karuna), the Son of the Sun God (太陽神の子, Taiyōshin no Ko), the invulnerable hero of the Indian epic Mahabharata, as a hero on the vanquished side. The central conflict of The Mahabharata is the war over influence between the Pandava royal family and Kaurava royal family. Karna became famous as the rival of Arjuna, the great hero of Hindu mythology. He is also summoned as Launcher (ランチャー, Ranchā) in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra CCC, he is the Launcher-class Servant of Jinako Carigiri. He is actually a Lancer-class Servant, but his Master changed it to Launcher due to Brahmastra being a beam-like attack. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with physical strikes. At least 6-B with Brahmastra Kundala. Unknown, At least 6-B, likely much higher with Vasavi Shakti Name: Lancer of Red (in Apocrypha), Launcher (in Extra CCC), Karna, Son of the Sun God, Hero of Charity Origin: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Extra, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Summoned at his prime (likely between early twenties and late thirties physically) Classification: Lancer/Launcher-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Is able to amplify his speed, strength, and durability with Prana Burst (Flames), Master Spearman, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Minor Fate Manipulation with Brahmastra (It is an attack that's guaranteed to hit upon activation), Magic Resistance and Resistance to Conceptual Attacks, Soul Attacks, Instant Death, and Spatial Attacks via Kavacha and Kundala, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Has a skill which causes his opponent's to underestimate him, he is able to discern anyone's personality and if they're lying instantly, Able to instinctively ride most vehicles and mounts Attack Potency: At least City level with physical strikes (Comparable to Saber in terms of raw parameters). At least Country level with Brahmastra Kundala (Would have instantly destroyed Joan of Arc even with her Luminosite Eternelle, a defensive barrier which easily tanked an explosion which destroyed mountain-sized fortress and razed the surrounding landscape, officially clocked in as an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm), Unknown, At least Country level with Vasavi Shakti (Is said to have a powerful "Anti-God" performance. Given its rank of A++ in Extra and EX in Apocrypha its output should be equal to or superior to Excalibur since it's focused on a single target, required a Noble Phantasm that embodied the world itself to block), potentially higher via power-scaling (Karna is stated to be one of the few Servants to hold a candle to Gilgamesh and was able to earn his respect despite being weakened by Jinako's poor mana supply and skill as a Master) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat speed (Mach 15 with 45 reactions) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling Striking Strength: Class PJ (at least comparable to Saber), possibly higher (able to damage Siegfried) Durability: Country level with his armor (Survived being pierced by Cú Alter Gouging Spear of Carnage, a Noble Phantasm on par with Scathach's Gae Bolg Alternative, which clashed evenly with Arjuna's Pashupata, albeit with mortal injuries, but was still well enough to completely use Vasavi Shakti, His armor also reduces all damage, physical or conceptual, by ninety percent, making it very difficult to harm him) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana, Easily shrugged off having thousands of spears impale him from the inside out, being more annoyed than injured as he burned them away. Most minor injuries are easily healed by his Master's prana supply. Range: Extended melee range with spear alone. At least several hundred meters with Brahmastra and even higher with Brahmastra Kundala. Standard Equipment: His armor, earring, and spear; Kavacha and Kundala, and Vasavi Shakti respectively Intelligence: Karna is an extremely skilled fighter whose spearmanship was said to tread into the realm of gods. He's cold and calculating in combat, easily maneuvering his spear to strike Siegfried's vital points despite the latter's incredible swordsmanship. He is also extremely adept at reading body language due to his Discernment of the Poor skill and is singled out as the single most powerful Servant of the Great Holy Grail War due to his sheer power and technique, being more annoyed than hindered in his fight with Vlad III, in spite of the fact that the latter is also considered an "absurdly overpowered Lancer". Weaknesses: He has to sacrifice his armor to use the Anti-God effect of Vasavi Shakti, is left weakened afterwards. He's pitifully obedient, following his Master's will to the letter. His power is limited by the prana output of his Master (a poor Master will lead to a stat decrease and his stats lead to an absurdly high prana cost) and his prana cost is noted to be absurd for an ordinary Master to handle, limiting his combat effectiveness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Kavacha and Kundala.jpg|Karna's Armor K&KExtra.gif|Karna invoking his Armor's powers '-Kavacha and Kundala: O Sun, Become Armor' (カヴァーチャ＆クンダーラ: 日輪よ、具足となれ, Kavācha & Kundāra: Nichirin yo, Gusoku to Nare): The golden armor and earring given to Karna by his mother, Kunti. Due to being light itself taken shape, it is difficult for even the gods to destroy. It is as thick as it looks, an invincible armor that protects against all harm, physical or conceptual. As long as it is active, all damage inflicted on Karna will be reduced to a tenth of its original value. He can fight others without worry as their attacks are negated by ninety percent, reducing even powerful blows to minor scratches that can be healed in the midst of battle. In Fate/Extra CCC, he was able to bestow it upon his Master to protect her from being deleted should he be defeated. Even then he was able to call upon its powers in combat to temporarily defend him from an incoming attack. Brahmastra.gif|Brahmastra Brahmastra Kundala.gif|Brahmastra Kundala '-Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth' (ブラフマーストラ: 梵天よ、地を覆え, Burafumāsutora: Bonten yo, Chi wo Ōe): A Noble Phantasm granted to Karna by Parashurama of the Brahmin. It has a special classification as an "Anti-Army, Anti-Country" Noble Phantasm, and it is utilized by calling upon the name of the god Brahma. It will pursue the enemy and surely hit, but it cannot be used on opponents of greater ability than himself due to a curse. It will manifest as a different projectile weapon under each class, as it appears as a lance under the Lancer class, a bow under the Archer class, and a visualization of his intimidating stare, resembling a beam that is shot from his eye, in Fate/Extra CCC. * Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me (ブラフマーストラ・クンダーラ: 梵天よ、我を呪え, Burafumāsutora Kundāra: Bonten yo, Ware wo Noroe): Karna's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card. It is the projectile weapon Brahmastra bestowed with the sweltering heat effect of Karna's attribute, Prana Burst (Flames), then fired. Brahmastra already has a wide effective range, and the added effects widen it even further and raises its power exponentially. Its performance is to the point of being compared to modern nuclear weapons and would have instantly killed Ruler (Fate/Apocrypha) had she tried to block it with her Luminosité Eternelle. VasaviShaktiAppearance.png|Vasavi Shakti Vasaviactivation.gif|Vasavi Shakti's activation in Fate/Extra CCC Vasavi Shakti.gif|Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Grand Order's Cinematic Trailer Vasavi_Shakti_FGO.gif|Vasavi Shakti's animation in Fate/Grand Order FateExtellaVasaviShakti.gif|Vasavi Shakti in Fate/Extella KarnaLightning.gif|Using lightning in Fate/Extella File:KarnaLightning2.gif '-Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death' (ヴァサヴィ・シャクティ: 日輪よ、死に随え, Vasavi Shakuti: Nichirin yo, Shi ni Shitagae): A spear of light that can even kill gods. It is a spear of mortality made out of lightning that is manifested by converting his golden armor, Kavacha and Kundala, due to Indra snatching it away in the legend and then rewarding Karna's noble posture with the spear. It can only be used once, exchanging tremendous defensive power to equip a spear with a powerful "anti-god" performance. It is said to be able to destroy anything in a single hit, a single strike that removes all impurities. As it is sufficient to kill gods, Heroic Spirits, Magical Beasts, Phantasmal Beasts, Divine Beasts, shields, fortresses, Bounded Fields, and every other existence can, as a matter of course, be seen equally meaningless before its might. It is so powerful that a shield that embodied the world itself was required to stop it. However, it can only be used once, and Karna is left weakened upon completion. In Fate/Extella, the spear's connection with Indra also granted Karna the ability to manipulate electricity and call down lightning bolts to attack his foes. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. However, when receiving the effect of the golden armor Noble Phantasm, it will not be limited to this Personal Skills '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Due to his A-Rank in this skill, he is able to mount and steer virtually any vehicle or beast except for those of the Phantasmal and Divine Beast Rank at speeds that can take Servants by surprise. He cannot ride Dragon Kind either, since an additional, unknown Skill is required for such a thing. Karna gains his rank in this ability from the many figures of him riding his war chariot in the Mahabharata, making him eligible for the Rider-class in the process. '-Uncrowned Arms Mastership' (無冠の武芸, Mukan no Bugei): Karna's incredible skill was never recognized by others due various reasons. As a result, his opponent will perceive the ranks of Karna's weapons, Divinity, and Riding will appear one rank lower than they actually are until they learn his true identity. '-Discernment of the Poor' (貧者の見識, Hinja no Kenshiki): A skill that renders it impossible to deceive him with words, mannerisms, or excuses, allowing him to grasp the true nature of his opponents due to living without a single relative to help him for many years. '-Prana Burst (Flames)' (魔力放出 (炎), Maryoku Hōshutsu (Honō)): An ability that allows Karna to increase his overall performance by concentrating and expelling large amounts of magical energy, drastically increasing the strength and speed of his blows. Karna's variation wreathes his body and weapon in flames due to his nature as son of the Sun God Surya, further bolstering the strength and speed of his attacks which are already A-Rank in attack power (enough to casually tear down a building). He is also able to use it on himself to burn away hindrances, such as the spears that impaled him from the inside out, without harm to himself but razing the surrounding landscape in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Fate/Extra Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demigods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier